The Glencow Chronicles
by Grapes Rule
Summary: Sara reveals some of the tragic events of her past and what is up with tortimer and tom? How will Mark react when Sara confides in him one of her darkest secrets?
1. Chapter 1

The Glencow Chronicles

The Train Ride

She began a long lonely journey onto the train. Her mother had perished two years ago and her father had had it with her. She was on her own. No food, a mere 1,000 bells basically it was just her and the clothes on her back. She boarded the train to Glencow. The only place she could afford to go to. She was full of nervousness, excitement, loneliness, and happiness at the same time.

"I wonder what I should do when I get there…" She wondered aloud. Someone heard her and made his way over.

"Hi. My name is Rover do you mind if I sit here?" Rover was a blue cat? She had never seen a talking cat let alone blue cat before.

"Whatever." She replied starring out the window attempting to put her mind around the whole talking animal thing. Oh yeah that's right Mom had said she visited land of talking animals before. Animal crossing...some far off country where animals could talk. Glencow the place she grew up in...

"So anyways what is your name?"

"Sara."

"Do you like your name?" Sara was thinking what the heck is he doing is he mental?

"It's cute."

"Well if you like it that's what's important anyways that's a nice name for a boy…"

"A BOY I AM MOST DEFINITLY NOT!" Lots of people turned to look at Sara. Sara went bright red. The train people saw Rover and just sighed and Sara heard someone say not again.

"OK SORRY DON'T HURT ME PLEASE I'M TOO OLD TO DIE!" Rover paused. "I mean young to die yeah that's it." He burst into hysterics. "Ok sorry anyways where are you going?"

"To the small town of Glencow."

"Do you have a house yet?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Ok so I can call someone to set up a house for you."

"I have no money!"

"That's ok. Be right back." Rover walked off somewhere. Sara didn't really care though. She heard some mumbles from another section of the train but didn't really care about it. When unfortunately Rover came back…

"Well I have a friend that can help you get settled in Glencow. He goes by the name of Tom Nook. He owns the shop and 3 vacant houses you can choose from."

"Cool. So…"

"NEXT STOP GLENCOW!" The conductor yelled across the train.

"Oh looks like this is where we part I hope to see you again." Suddenly I was warped off the train.

"Glencow stop hope that you will stay with us." The train conductor said. I nodded and was about to start off to explore when suddenly a brown raccoon ran up to me…

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Sara: Grapes Rule does not own anything!

Grapes Rule: Thank you Sara! Now for the story!

THE GLENCOW CHRONICLES

THE JOB

Sara nodded and was about to start off to explore when suddenly a brown raccoon ran up to her…

"Are you Sara?" The raccoon panted.

"Yes. What do you want? I just had to deal with an idiotic cat now a raccoon great just my luck!" Gears appeared over the raccoon's head.

"Ummm ok? Anyways my name is Tom Nook I own the shop in this town."

"Oh sorry Rover was annoying."

"Yes he is. Anyways Rover tells me you want a house correct?"

"If it's not to much trouble."

"No it's no trouble at all! Here follow me down here. (Where no one can see.)" Did Sara just hear what she thought she heard? Nah!

When the two arrived one square below there were many houses. Well 4 but only 3 were available.

"So for the earlier comment I shall forgive you but…" Reveals gun. "You may not be so lucky next time." Sara was shocked!

"Um what do you actually plan to do with that?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ok someone mad or what?

"OK chillax just asking." Sara was slightly frightened but she wasn't about to show it to this talking raccoon!

"Buy a house already so I can go back to my shop and plan _his_ death."

"What?"

"NOTHING! JUST PICK A HOUSE!" Sara picked the house with a green roof cause she just wanted to get the crazy raccoon away from her. "Ok now pay up." Sara handed him her thousand bells. He laughed maniacally.

"No seriously kid I need my money."

"I don't have anymore though."

"Ok be that way then you have to work for me. Till your debts paid off." Sara nodded. "Great now that we understand each other, see you at the shop!" He walked off. Sara unsure of what just happened just stood there.

AN HOUR LATER

"It's about time you got here!" Shouted an angry raccoon. Sara grinned feverishly.

"Yeah sorry about that. I was feeling sick." Tom nodded.

"Guess I can't have you getting customers sick… That's too bad." Tom had an evil gaze as he said this a purple ape walked in.

"Tom I want my carpet! You should have already had it to me!"

"I just got a new assistant Jane don't worry your carpet shall be delivered later today." Jane nodded and glanced at Sara. Jane nodded with approval and walked out of the store. Tom glared at Jane.

"Am I sensing some hostility towards this Jane person… ape… thing?" Sara asked quietly. Tom nodded.

"In five minutes I want you to deliver Jane her carpet, if you're not back in 10 minutes you shall be punished. Sara didn't need telling twice, she quickly ran out the door with carpet in hand. In a few minutes she had found Jane's house and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" A voice called deep within. Sara opened the door and slowly walked in. Jane's house was very interesting with exotic wallpaper, stone carpet, and a lovely dresser and bed. She walked over to where Jane was standing.

"Here's your carpet!" Sara put on the cheeriest voice she could.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Sara."

"Sara that's a funny name." Sara's eyes turned red.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY NAME!" Jane backed away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cause any offense."

"It's ok…" Sara looked down at her watch. 9minutes were up. "GOTTA GO!" Sara screamed as she ran out the door. She ran nonstop to Tom Nook's shop.

"You did well Sara." He said as she ran through the door panting.

"Thank…s…" Sara managed to say between gasps. Tom Nook handed her a chair.

"Peewee." Sara jogged out the door, a few seconds later Sara bumped into a big ape who was navy.

"Watch where you're going you might hurt someone! Or maybe yourself."

"Sorry I am trying to locate someone named Peewee."

"That's me! What do you want and who are you?"

"My name is Sara and I work for Tom Nook to pay off my house debt please don't hurt me here's your chair!" Sara said this all very quickly with no breaths in between.

"Chill out lil dude! I wont hurt you and thanks for delivering my chair." (Shoves chair into back) Sara stared how did he do that? "O apparently here you just throw things down your shirt and they shrink." Peewee gave Sara some money. "Here you go thanks for the chair!" Peewee walked away. Sara ran back to the shop.

"Plant these around my shop!" Tom handed Sara 7 flowers and 3 trees. Sara walked outside the shop and picked a piece of ground that looked like a dirt circle and planted the trees side by side. She planted the flowers in a circle around the trees. When she returned to the shop…

"Go introduce yourself to the townsfolk and mayor who is around the wishing well most likely." Sara went off to say hi to the townsfolk. Some really liked Sara when they first saw her some she had to throw on the charm for. One person gave her a map, which made it much easier to locate people.

She sadly returned to the shop. "That was fun I even got some new clothes from my new friends." When she walked in the store she forgot to change back into her uniform.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YOUR UNIFORM FOOL?" Sara quickly explained that the townsfolk hated the uniform and gave her the clothes she was wearing. "O I guess that's ok…" Tom looked around the shop. "Well that's all I have for you to do right now. So I guess you can pay the rest back later." Sara walked out the door!

YES SHE WAS DONE WITH THE RACCOON! Sara walked off to her little home with no… bed. Darn! Now she had to sleep on the floor. O well at least she had clothes she could use as blankets…

Sara: My life is horrible!

Queenie: Don't worry chicken; I have a bed for you here (hands a lovely bed)

Sara: Thank you! I guess I can get another one later.

Grapes Rule: Ok guys remember to review

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

THE GLENCOW CHRONICLES

CHAPTER UNNAMED

Sara: Grapes Rule does not own anything just the attitude of her characters.

Peewee: Sara is that a lovely bed you have there?

Sara: Yes you want it? Peewee stared blankly at her and nodded. They exchanged beds.

Previously on Glencow

YES SHE WAS DONE WITH THE RACCOON! Sara walked off to her little home with no… bed. Darn! Now she had to sleep on the floor. O well at least she had clothes she could use as blankets…

Now onto the next day.

Sara stepped out of bed. She was extremely annoyed. She had moved to Glencow to be in charge of her life the way she wanted, to escape people telling you what to do things.

"STUPID RACCOON!" He had sent her a letter stating that in order to pay off her debt she had to go to the post office and speak with the duck there. No way. Sara could not believe how much he was charging her for the little house. She was about to head out to figure out a way to make some money when she heard a knock on the door.

Sara opened the door and saw a boy about her age man was he cute! He was wearing black jeans and shirt. He had brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He was very, **very**, cute in, Sara's opinion.

"Hi! My name is Mark. It's a pleasure to meet you." He grinned and it made Sara feel as if she was floating.

"My name is Sara…" She was looking at the floor…slightly embarrassed.

"So are you paying off Tom Nook?" Sara was shocked how would he know? "Oh it's obvious…" He announced after the look on Sara's face. "Everyone has to pay off their house when they first move here."

"That psychotic raccoon drives me crazy." Sara remembered the gun incident.

"Did he hurt you? O the gun right? He wants to kill Tortimer but we all know that he won't."

"What did Tortimer do? Wait how did you know about the gun?"

"Well Tortimer didn't like Tom at all when he came to Glencow and therefore destroyed Tom's original shop… Well you must remember Tortimer was a lot younger then but that killed Tom. Tortimer apologized of course and he thought Tom had forgiven him but it is obvious that he didn't. For a while Tom didn't care and he wasn't mean but something changed and he finally learned how cruel he really could be. Then Tortimer mocked him in front of everyone so since then Tom has planned his revenge… The new theory death…" They were silent for a while.

"Would you like to come in?" Sara realized they had just stood at the door for the past 10 minutes. He nodded and walked in saw the place and nodded.

"Yep same here. This is how I started but now it's a lot bigger."

"How did you make so much money?"

"Helping people out, selling stuff I don't need or want, and money trees." Sara's eyes glowed. Money trees…

"Where are the money trees? I need money!" Mark laughed.

"Of course you need money you want a big house right? Here you can have the money off the trees till you finish your mortgage then we share." Sara nodded, fair enough. They exited the house and Mark showed her where all the money trees were. There were 300 000 worth of bells in that town. Plus the other things Mark had mentioned, Sara was going to get rich quick!

"So how do I get a big house?" Sara asked after depositing most of the bells to the mortgage.

"You have to face Tom Nook. Sell some stuff when your there." Sara nodded. She wailed on to face the psychotic raccoon. This time though with a friend by her side.

When Sara arrived at Tom Nook's shop he started singing with flowers around his head.

"Sara you did it! You paid off the house!" Well duh! Dumb raccoon… " Well how would you like a bigger house?"

"I would adore a bigger house!" Sara squealed.

"Well the next size is a bigger front room I can have that done by tomorrow."

"Wait where am I going to sleep?" Sara questioned the raccoon.

"I don't care it doesn't bother me does it? MUHAHAHAHA!" Tom glared as Mark entered the shop.

"Oh hey Sara would you like to sleep at my place tonight?" Mark asked.

"Sure thanks for the offer!" Sara and Mark strolled out of the shop. When they knew they were out of sight from Tom and laughed their heads off.

"Sara I need to set up a bed in the basement so if you explore for about a half hour I should be done."

"Sure whatever…" Mark grinned and headed off to his house. Sara sighed and walked over to see if Tortimer was about…

"Tortimer I umm have a question…"

"Then I'll do my best to answer it dearie." Tortimer coughed.

"This isn't the question but are you ok?"

"Fine…" He coughed some more.

"Alright… I just want to know if you know that Tom Nook wants to kill you…" Tortimer laughed.

"He makes the threats but he never has done anything to follow through. Don't worry Sara." Tortimer's expression hardened.

"Thanks then… I better go." Sara walked away.

"I wonder what he did…" Tortimer walked home. He was very tired and confused…

Peewee: Wow…

Grapes Rule: Don't worry Tortimer will have a flashback and the incident will become more clear. Anyways so long for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Grapes Rule: All right everyone I'm back with a brand new chap.

Sara: That was horrible.

Grapes Rule: Fine then don't appreciate my rhyming genius.

Sara: **shakes head** Ok She does not own animal crossing now lets get to the story…

Glencow Chronicles

The Flashback

Sara awoke. She blinked, slightly dazed. She looked around the room. _Where am I? _Then she remembered that she was spending the night at Mark's while Tom redid her house. Sara got up and changed out of her pajamas. _Thank goodness I met Mark. _She looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned when she realized how much she looked like her mother. A tear slid down her eye.

"Sara? I have breakfast." Mark's voice sounded down the stairs.

"I'll be right there!" She wiped the tear from her eye and silently cursed herself for being so weak. She slowly went up the steps to the "kitchen" area. "Hi Mark." She sat herself down at the table and greeted Mark as he brought their breakfasts. He was wearing blue jeans with a rip in the left knee and a dark green shirt.

"Sara you look…" He stopped himself and blushed. Sara tried not to grin and lowered her gaze to the plate set before her. "I hope you like eggs and bacon." Mark said softly.

"Don't worry I do." Sara grinned and began to eat. "This is great!" Sara said with a stuffed mouth.

"Thanks. Hey, how much money do you have left?"

"A few hundred thousand bells. I put it in the bank last night." Mark's face grew grim. "What? What's wrong?"

"Was the drunk duck there?"

"You don't think…" Sara gulped down her breakfast. "Thanks for the food it was great!" She ran out the door. "Please let my money be there…"

"NOOO!" Sara gaped. "Why did the drunk duck steal my money?" Sara yelled at Pelly.

"Well Shelly's new and she thought you were giving the money to her."

"You and I know that is not the case! Come on I worked hard to get all of that!"

"I'm sorry but my guess is that your money is gone and she used it on drinking." Sara shook her head in fury. "I demand my money back and if your not going to give it to me then I will go to Tortimer!" That was when Mark came in.

"Calm down Sara." Mark whispered.

"How can I when that stupid duck stole my money!" Sara's eyes blazed. "What's your answer to that huh?" She glared at Mark.

"Calm down, now lets go think this through…" Mark tugged Sara by the elbow and led her out of the post office. "Now let's go see Tom first and get the exorbitant estimate on how much you have to pay." Mark grinned and Sara stifled a giggle.

In the shop Tom was cursing.

"Damn you Tortimer. You bastard! Don't think about doing it again!"

"What are you talking about Tom? Can't I buy something anymore without you accusing me of hurting your shop?' Tortimer put the umbrella back on its stand. "Calm down, one never knows when two young folk may walk in on you." Tortimer grinned and faced Mark and Sara. "Is there anything I can do for either of you?"

"Actually that drunk duck Shelly stole my bells and spent it on booze! I want my money back!" Sara roared. Mark elbowed her rib. Sara winced, "Umm If that's ok with you."

"Well you young whippersnapper! I will talk to Shelly about this let me assure you."

"YEAH!" Sara cheered.

"Does this mean you can't pay for the renovations I made to your house?" Tom growled fiercely.

"Um…" Sara began.

"Lay off Tom!" Tortimer roared. "For goodness sake' she just had all her money stolen. If you continue this behavior of Glencow's citizens then I say I will put you out of business and destroy…" Tortimer paused.

Tortimer stood alone in front of a fiery blaze. He admired his handiwork. He heard the sound of footsteps running towards him.

"_No not my shop." A young raccoon ran up to the fiery horizon. "You bastard! I'll report you to the police!" _

"_No you won't." Tortimer laughed fiercely. "If you do I'll…" He was cut off by the sound of more footsteps. "Well best get going and remember don't tell anyone." He lifted his finger to his throat and made a slicing motion. He saw the raccoon quiver in fear. Tortimer's eyes blazed as he ran off into the protection of the trees. _

"_HELP!" That was the final word he heard until he was out of earshot of the crimescene…_

"Tortimer?" Sara patted his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Tortimer shook himself and looked into Sara's eyes. He saw fear, sadness, and a hint of anger.

"Take care of her Mark." He raced out the door.

"Now to discuss the price." Tom returned his gaze to Sara. "It's… well actually I assume that Shelly will be paying for your renovations so would you care for a basement?"

"You bet."

"Good now that will be done for tomorrow. It just occurred to me that I never told you about the Happy Room Academy did I?"

"I'm not interested."

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH!"

"Hey Tom chill!" Mark stood in front of Sara so she was away from the angry raccoon.

"Sorry just get out of here…NOW!" He watched them leave. "Good now I can get some work done."

Grapes Rule: Ok everyone I should be updating more now. Thank you to my one faithful reviewer. You know who you are and hopefully my writing will improve so I can give you better entertainment.

Sara: You don't owe these people anything.

Grapes Rule: Yes I do.

Sara: Really?

Grapes Rule: Yeah to do my best to develop my skills as a writer so I can have followers. You don't want me to let my followers down do you…

Sara: Hrmmm….

Grapes Rule: Not what I was expecting but oh well so long everyone and keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Grapes Rule: Well I sure hope that everyone had a good easter…

Sara: Well I got a bunch of free stuff from people and Mark gave me this cute bunny shirt!

Mark: Oh so you did like it that's good . I love the butter tarts you made.

Sara: Well thanks to you I got a stove to I could make them.

Grapes Rule: Ok enough guys someone do the disclaimer.

Sara and Mark: Grapes Rule does not own Animal Crossing just the personality of the characters and how they look and some items…and Grapes Rule does not own Welcome to my Life the band Simple Plan does.

Grapes Rule: Ok let's get on with the story!

Glencow Chronicles

Sara's Struggles

Sara sighed as she jumped onto her bed. _This isn't fare! Why do all of these things have to happen to me!_ She felt tears start to slide down her face. She winced and was made that she was allowing herself to be weak. She remembered her mom and then she heard footsteps enter the basement. She tried wiping the tears away but her eyes failed to comply to Sara wanting to stop crying. _I just have to stop crying I just have to! Why won't it stop? Why can't I hold this in anymore? _

"Sara! Are you ok?" Mark's voice said. She heard his footsteps coming closer.

"I'm…" Her throat tightened. "I…" She tried again but just couldn't say the words. He sat beside her on the bed.

"It will be ok…" He pulled her close to him. Sara wanted to back away, but she felt secure for the first time in ages. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Sara wanted to tell him but she had no idea where to start. She was confused and she was so comfortable. "It all happened awhile ago when a fire started…"

FLASHBACK

"NO! MOM COME ON THIS ISN'T FAIR!" The age-old teenager saying. Sara was mad at her mom because her abusive father once again had come and left. Bruises were all over her arms, legs, back, and chest. Sara thought that even one of her ribs was bruised. "Why can't we report him?" Sara said trying to calm herself.

"_He would just hurt you worse and do you think you're the only one who's suffered against him? Don't you think about how much more abuse I had to put up with?" Her mother began to cry. Her long dark hair fell into her face. Sara just stared, her face red in anger. "Just don't do anything please." Her mother begged. Sara just glared. _

"_This is wrong Mom and you know it. We don't have to take this anymore." Sara clenched her fists. "There are people who can help. There are organizations that can help. You just have to accept their help. Mom I don't know how much more of this I can take. He's in and out all the time. Now I can't wear the dress I was going to without people knowing. What about my semi? What about Aunty Gabe's wedding and the dresses she bought us to wear?" _

"_Sara…I know this is hard on you but you just have to live with it." _

"_I can't mom. What's next? A fire?" Sara screamed. "I've had it Mom. I am going to do something about it." Little did Sara know that a fire was next._

2 MONTHS LATER 

Death. The only thing on Sara's mind. She should have died to. She should have and she knew it. She knew her father thought she was dead. He wanted her dead. In trying to kill her he accidentally killed Sara's mom. Sara knew she had to get away. She couldn't last much longer on the streets. She knew that. No one in her family wanted her. Not even Aunt Gabe. She was only nice to Sara because of her Mother. Now that her mom was gone no one wanted her. They left her to fend for herself in the street. All because of her father.

She awoke screaming. No one heard her. No one would have cared either. She knew that. She sat up and recalled the fire and how she had tried to help her mom. How her mom told her to leave her and let her burn because she deserved it. Sara couldn't believe what her father had done to her mom. She remembered when she was little, screams not from her but from her mom in her room. She remembered the bruises on her mom. She remembered when she came to the age of 8 her own beatings started.

She knew it was useless to go to an orphanage. No one would want her. She was doomed to be a loner. Her father taught her that. She shook her head in anger. This must be how he brainwashed her mom into thinking she was useless and good for nothing.

She walked past a store with a blasting radio when she heard a song.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Sara cried and sobbed. People who passed her on the street thought she was nuts. They didn't care. No one really did. Sara learned that the hard way. She tried to think of happier times when she remembered her being a little girl about 5 and her mother told her a story about a land where animals could talk. That's when Sara knew she had to go there. From that point on she saved all her money. She was going to Glencow one way or another.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sara…" Mark held her tightly after Sara finished her tale. "I care about you and I won't let anything bad happen to you. Well anything in my control anyways. Look at me Sara." She did so and trembled. "I promise you that I won't hurt you no matter what."

"Can you really promise that Mark? Can you honestly say that?" Sara asked.

"Yes." He said reassuringly. "I can."

Tbc

Grapes Rule: Yep that's that now we know Sara's past.

Sara: It isn't that bad I guess

Mark: How can you say that?

Sara: I'm sure more women have been abused way worse by their boyfriends or husbands, some are even killed which isn't fair either.

Mark: Wow.

Grapes Rule: It's true that's why this year I'm going on a march with our school and raising awareness of abuse in relationships.

Mark: Well good luck with that.

Grapes Rule: Well that's it for this week tune in next time for another story of Glencow


	6. Chapter 6

Mark: How was the walk?

Grapes Rule: It was fun it even got on the news! We raised a fare bit of money, and the best part of all I got to miss some school!

Sara: Ok, that's great now on with the story.

Grapes Rule: Disclaimer guys

Matilda: Grapes Rule does not own Animal Crossing or Pizza Pizza.

Mark: Where did you come from?

Matilda: I'm new in your town.

Grapes Rule + Mark: COOL!

Sara: STORY NOW!

Grapes Rule: Ok, ok sheesh! P.M.S.ing or what?

Glencow Chronicles

Previously on the Glencow Chronicles…

"I promise you that I won't hurt you no matter what."

"Can you really promise that Mark? Can you honestly say that?" Sara asked.

"Yes." He said reassuringly. "I can."

Now a few months later…

Sara had paid off all of her loan and had the best house imaginable. She had random pieces of furniture as well. Tom for some reason lied to the Happy Room Academy and said that Sara would love to do it. When she found out all of her hard work was worth a measly 28000 points she nearly died. Sara didn't care what they (Happy Room Academy) thought of her house as long as she liked it that was fine by her. Sara's thoughts were interrupted when she heard rocks flung at her window.

"Hey Mark! Stop before you break something." Sara laughed at him. Mark grinned sheepishly. "What do you want?" Sara asked.

"I dunno I heard that they finally have something from the outside world called Pizza Pizza. I was thinking I would take you out for some but if you would rather yell at me for almost breaking your window…" Mark teased. Sara slammed the window shut and ran down her stairs as fast as she could.

"PIZZA! I haven't had that since…" Sara let the sentence trail off. "Since my mom died." Sara's face grew slightly dazed as she let her thoughts wander. She was brought back to reality when she felt Mark's hand on her shoulder. She grinned. Over the past few months she had developed a huge crush on Mark but she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Cheer up I'm buying, remember!" Mark said cheerily. Sara laughed. Mark always had a way to cheer her up. Sara bit her lower lip as they walked to Pizza Pizza. She wanted so badly to tell Mark how she felt. She tried to convince herself it was just hormones, that she was a silly teenager, who if she was in her hometown would be getting her G1 license. "Wow the sign hasn't changed a bit." Mark teased.

"Nope, I wonder if there will be humans running it." Sara said nervously.

"One way to find out." Mark grabbed Sara's hand. Sara felt her cheeks go red. _Stop cheeks!_ Mark noticed it though.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked a hint of concern in his voice. _Clueless. _Sara thought. She nodded and they continued to proceed into the restaurant. (Well it's Pizza Pizza it's sort of a restaurant.)

"John?" Sara asked bewildered at the sight of someone she actually recognized.

"Sara! I can't believe it's you! How are you?" John asked green eyes sparkling.

"I haven't seen anyone from our old school for ages…I had to …" Sara let the sentence trail. "It's so good to see you again though! Oh I forgot this is my friend Mark, Mark this is my old friend from elementary school John."

"Hey, nice to meet you." John said extending his hand. "You're lucky to be dating someone as good as Sara."

"I'm not dating her!" Mark said shaking his hand. "We are just friends…" Mark bit his inner cheek. "Aren't we?" Mark asked.

"Um." She looked into his eyes to see if this was a joke but she couldn't find it. "I guess…" Sara gulped. "Yeah we are. Um Mark I forgot I had to do something at home… So I should get to it." Sara said.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Mark asked. Sara shook her head.

"Bye Mark, bye John." She turned to head out the door. "John maybe if you want to drop by later…"

"Sure I will see you after my shift!" He grinned. Sara laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit." She said and walked out the door. "I hope those two will get along alright…" Sara shrugged off her worry and put her thoughts on to what Mark had said and how he had reacted when John said they were dating… "I wish he did like me…" Sara felt a tear stroll it's way down her cheek. "Oh well. I don't need him!"

In Pizza Pizza

"Well I guess then that I can still get Sara." John sneered. "It's good because for a second I thought you two really were dating."

"What are you going to do? If you try to do anything to her." Mark glared. "I'll…"

"You'll what?" John asked.

"I'll get Tom Nook. He's a crazy raccoon who will do anything to hurt someone…" Mark teased. John stared behind Mark. "He's behind me isn't he?" Mark nodded. "With the gun?" Mark nodded again. "Crack…"

"So you think you can make fun of me eh?" Tom asked in a Canadian accent. "Well come with me." He motioned for Mark to follow. "Or else…I might accidentally pull this on your friend…what was her name again." He said sarcastically.

"Don't hurt her, she has nothing to do with this." Mark stated. "Tortimer will find out about this. John will tell him." Mark stared pleadingly at him.

"John works for me." Tom laughed. "Now come boy, to your new home." Tom led him out the door. John stared after them.

"Now let's see it's 3 o'clock now so I better head over to Sara's." He smirked hanging up his apron. He then walked out of the sliding door and closed up the shop for a little. Out to lunch. The sign he hung said. He laughed bitterly. "Now let's see how Sara really feels about you."

Mark

"Where in the world am I?" He asked rubbing his head. It was dark so it took a moment to get his eyes adjusted to the dark room. "Wait this looks like Tom's shop! But…in the basement." He looked around for something, anything to make noise. "Great there's nothing here, guess I have to SHOUT!" He screamed and yelled furiously but there seemed to be no sound coming from anywhere other then he. He paused and heard footsteps.

"Don't waster your breath." Mark recognized the voice right away. "Now no one can stop me from actually killing Tortimer." Tom laughed. "Your friend Sara won't help since I'm holding you hostage. Tortimer will go!!! Then I can rule!" Tom laughed. "See you later Mark, I guess I have to keep you alive for a little longer." Mark listened to Tom laughed until the door was shut.

"What can I do?" Mark pounded the ground in anger. It was soft. "Dirt!" He knew it was probably unlikely but he would have to try to tunnel his way out of here. He pounded a wall and it was solid. "Guess I have to dig my way out from the bottom, I have to help Tortimer." He thought how ridiculous this was. "I have to help Sara." With that he set to his work.

Sara

She was washing up some dishes from her lunch, crying. She was such an idiot. She had replayed the Pizza Pizza scenario in her head and realized she should have said they were dating. He really did like her back. She heard the doorbell ring. She wiped her face on the dishtowel and hung it up to dry and then proceeded to the door. She opened it and saw John. She put on her cover up smile she had practiced for just in cases and let him in.

Grapes Rule: All right that is it for tonight!

Sara: What? Why? When? How? Where?

John: Hey Sara

Sara: Hey John…

Grapes Rule: I better let you two alone so long folks wait for the next installment of the Glencow Chronicles


End file.
